Astraemon
Astraemon, Astraemon, what is the nature of this Astral Daemon? Well, first of all, it's a species of Demon. It follows the werewolf rules of turning anything into a new form, given shape through their astrology sign, primal instinct & psychic energy. Your primal instincts, is a way to determine the animalistic traits of the form, as it's still something involving the Astral Plain. The transformation is initiated from exposing a victim to the negative energy being an Astraemon produces. <> 1 Their are 3 main ways to become an Astraemon: A deal / hell contract with ???, the demon Eve used. Survive an attack from another Astraemon, which, is unlikely. And finally, being an Astraemon is passed on to offspring. Though, through this manner, the child will usually have ESP and later become a more powerful Astraemon. Alternatively, blood contamination will also cause transformation. But, another estranged route, is a pregnant mother surviving a Astraemon attack, passing the Astraemon power onto the surviving child. <> 2 What kind of power can I expect from being an Astraemon now? Simply put, something relating to the emotional state you were in, when you first transformed. This can either be really useful/cool or a complete hinderance hindrance, with virtually no in between. Yes this does mean you could have a Super Saiyan esc moment. But the <> 3 Field Abilities/Effects: Upon transforming, your emotion when first transforming, will be the centre of your abilities. You'll either emit that emotion, causing others to feel it. Or, you'll internalise it, fuelling you via that emotion. Since the latter is extremely rare, even if the person bottles their emotions, let's talk about Emitter-type Astraemon. You'll emit a spherical field, having that emotion be the basis. So, a 'sphere of influence' if you will. Anyone who enters it, experiences that emotion or feeling. Some examples of this is Evalyn's 'Lurjuria' effect. Everyone with 10 metres feels an intense lust within themselves. And, anyone 5 metres or closer, feel that lust for Evalyn directly, without needing to know her. This emitter-type is a manifestation of her extreme lust, loneliness and need for acceptance. And despite it being a giant 'Please love me!' it causes people to be hypnotised and non-consensual sex to happen. <> 4 Unconscious, Conscious, Alter Stage, Awakened and Tempered: With these many stages of an Astraemon, you can see why so few powerful ones are encountered. First off is the unconscious stage. This is where you are a Astraemon, but you're not self-aware in that form. But, over time and repeated transformations, you get to the Conscious stage. At least in the unconscious stage you have no responsibility. Oh you can also access your full raw power in this stage too. The conscious stage. Oh boi. This is where you'll get a marking appear on your body, indicating your rank as a Astraemon (left to right, weakest to strongest): Beta, Alpha, Omega and Delta. Nobody is ever a Delta, unless they became an Astraemon via a demon-deal / Hell Contract. But that requires souls, human life and time. Oh also, since you're effectively an unaware pilot, you have to start from the scratch on using your powers and abilities. ' Also, conscious stage is where you learn to control your Emitter-Type ability and if you're lucky or slightly determined, you can completely conceal it. Also also, you can use your abilities whilst in human form, albeit very weak versions of them. "..." Alter Stage...Ah yes, the stage that allows 50%. Oh, yes, I'm getting ahead of myself. '''The alter stage, where you as an Astraemon are exposed to birth items. Y'know. Birthstones, flowers of your month, items of your zodiac all that jazz & noise. In a ritualistic task, you're exposed to these items, allowing your to access 50% of your Astraemon's full power. Trouble is, with the average energy an Astraemon generates, it will takes several years to master it, to that 50%. Or rather, to have the ability to use that 50% when in Astraemon form. Awakened Stage, is a very powerful stage. It allows you to access 100% of your current Astraemon power. (Current because of the different ranks) In addition, an awakened stage's sheer power, is similar in strain to Super Saiyan 3, from the Dragon Ball franchise. Hopefully they don't need the toilet when they go into their form. Or, for those of you who aren't aware, the Awakened stage floods every cell in your body with energy, causing you to get tired very very quickly, in exchange for being incredibly strong. Tempered. The highest stage of any rank. With this, comes the ability to use 100% of your power in Astraemon form, without any of the fatigue that quickly ramps up. Oh and, you can use your abilities in human form as well, with full control of your Emitter-type powers. There is one thing of note however. It's strange, even by my standards. When an Astraemon reaches Tempered status. It gains the ability to shed black, tear-like crystals that aid another Astraemon to their Conscious stage many many times quicker than usual.